legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P5/Transcript
(Alex is seen sitting alone on the couch scrolling through his phone. Omega is seen leaving his Nursery) Omega: Oh, hey Alex. Alex: Sup. Omega: Where's everyone else? Alex: Out back on the beach. Omega: Oh okay. Alex: What are you doing? Omega: Oh I was just putting Sammy to sleep. He passed out in my lap again. Alex: He sure has a weird sleep schedule. Omega: You're telling me. Even so, he seems to only sleep for a few minutes at a time. Alex: Yeah. (Omega and Alex sit in silence) Omega: Well I'm gonna head out back. You coming? Alex: Eh, maybe later. Omega: Alright, see you then. (Omega heads out back as Alex sits alone on the couch) Alex: Uhg...This is soooo boring! (Alex looks up at the ceiling bored before he hears a knock at the door) Alex: Hm? (Alex gets up and answers the door, revealing Jessica on the other side) Alex: Jessica? Jessica: Hey Alex! Alex: What...are you doing here? Jessica: Oh you know, I was just in the neighborhood and well....I wanted to pay a little visit. Alex: Uhhh....Well, come on in then. (Jessica enters the house as Alex is seen blushing before he stops and sits down on the couch with her) Jessica: Whoa, you guys have such a nice house! Alex: Yeah I know. If it wasn't for Miles winning the lottery, we'd still be at that old warehouse we lived in. Jessica: Why a werehouse? Alex: It was big, it had room, and a place for Omega to get his own food should we run out. Jessica: Oh! Alex: Plus, it was free. It was a Gift from Martin for helping with destroying Devil's Breath. Jessica: Awesome! Alex: So, what is it you- (Sammy is then heard crying from Omega's Nursery) Alex: Ah man! Jessica: Alex, is that a baby? Alex: Uhhh, yes and no. You wanna see him? Jessica: Um sure, why not? Alex: Hold on. (Alex gets up and enters Omega's Nursery where he comes out with Sammy in his arms) Jessica: *gasp* Awwww! Alex: You wanna hold him? Jessica: Yes! (Alex hands Sammy to Jessica as she holds him close) Jessica: Awww he's so cute! Alex: His name is Sammy. He's the new member to our family of Targhuls. Jessica: Where's his parents? Alex: We don't know. We found the little guy all alone. Jessica: Well that doesn't sound good. Alex: Not only that, he's also been experimented on. He's part Shadow as well. Jessica: Well that's just messed up! Who would ever experiment on something this cute? Sammy: Cute.....? Jessica: *gasp* He talks?! Alex: Yeah, be careful though, he likes to nibble on people's necks. Jessica: Really? Alex: I think it has something to do with his feeding. He doesn't have teeth though so if he does it, you won't have to worry. Jessica: Aww well I'm sure even if he had teeth, he wouldn't hurt a fly. *Starts touching Sammy's stomach with her finger* Right cutie? (Sammy giggles in response) Jessica: Awww! Alex: What weirds me out is his attitude. Even when they were newborns, Omega's kids could talk normally in just an hour or so. Jessica: Maybe it was the experiments. (Sammy starts to crawl up onto Jessica's shoulder) Jessica: Huh? Alex: Be careful...He tried nibbling me last time he did that. (Jessica looks at Sammy as the two meet with eye contact) Jessica: Uhhh, hi? (A small tentacle emerges from where Sammy's arm would be as he touches Jessica's nose) Sammy: F...Friend...? Jessica: Uhhhh.... Alex: Say yes. Jessica: Yes? Sammy: Yay...! (Sammy wraps two small tendrils around Jessica's neck as he hugs her head) Jessica: Awww you are so CUTE! Alex: Well nice to see you two getting along. Jessica: Yeah! I love this kid so much, I just want to take him home with me! Alex: I'm not sure Omega would like that. Jessica: I'm not REALLY gonna do it Alex. Sammy: Food.... Jessica: Hm? Alex: Uh oh. (Sammy lets go as he sniffs Jessica's neck) Sammy: Food.... (Alex is seen putting his hand behind his back as it glows slightly, ready in case Sammy tries anything) Jessica: Uhhh Sammy? What are you uhhh....What are you doing? Alex: Jessica... Don't make any sudden movements... Jessica: Why what's he- (Sammy starts to nibble on Jessica's neck in a desperate attempt to harvest blood due to his lack of teeth.) Alex: That. Jessica: EWW! Sammy stop! That's disgusting and- … *Starts to giggle* It tickles stop! Alex: Hang on, I'll go to the fridge and see if we have something. (Alex heads out to the kitchen and looks for something to feed Sammy with) Alex: *thinking* Jeez, I really need to tell Omega to make Sammy find different food sources. If he's really gonna feed on blood, that's not gonna be good for any of us, (Alex notices a few crackers lying on the counter) Alex: Ah! These should work! (Alex picks up the crackers) Alex: Four? Ah it'll be fine, he's only a baby after all. (Alex walks back out with the crackers) Alex: I found some crackers if that'll work. Jessica: That's nice just- hehehe- hurry up and feed him! (Alex walks up to Jessica) Alex: Sammy. (Sammy stops chewing before he looks over at the crackers) Sammy: Food....? Alex: Yes Sammy, food. (Sammy sniffs the crackers before he takes one and absorbs it into his torso) Sammy: Mmmm....Food.... Alex: That's right. You want anymore? (Sammy suddenly falls on top on the crackers in Alex's hand, absorbing them before sitting back up. Alex looks as he sees his hand covered in sticky and oozing slime) Alex: Aw gross! Jessica: Ahh he's got ooze on my neck! Alex: Ah man we gotta get this stuff off. Jessica: Still. Hungry little fellow wasn't he? Alex: Well he is a Targhul after all. Jessica: Yeah. Alex: He didn't...hurt you did he? Sammy: Hurt....? Jessica: Heh, no. It just tickled mostly. Alex: Yeah, I know that feeling. It just scares me how much he wants to feed on blood. Jessica: Isn't that natural for Targhul? Alex: Not from what we've seen from the others. Jessica: Hm. Alex: Anyway, you said you had a question right? Jessica: What? No I didn't I- Alex: Jessica, I'm a psychic too. You have a question don't you? Jessica: Well.... Alex: You can tell me Jessica. It won't bother me. Jessica: Well...I wanted to ask you...if it was okay for me to join The Defenders. Alex:.....Huh....? Jessica: Yeah I want to join you and your friends in defending the world from villains. With all these new villains going around, I figured maybe you could use some help. Alex: Jessica I'm not sure that's a good idea... Jessica: Hey I'm training to be a hero like you ya know. Alex: I know but- Jessica: Aw come on Alex! I can totally do this, you know I can! Alex: I'm not saying you can't, it's just that we a rather difficult entrance test and- Jessica: As long as it's not a math test, I'll take whatever exam I need to get in! Alex: I mean, you do realize it involves fighting everyone on the team right? Jessica: Huh? That's really it? Alex: Hehe, yeah.... Jessica: Well that doesn't sound too hard. Alex: I mean, I guess you're not wrong but- Jessica: I'll do it! Alex: You will? Jessica: Yeah! Anything to be a Defender like you Alex! Alex: Like me...? Jessica: Yeah! (Alex blushes slightly) Alex: Well um...How about we just focus on washing this slime off? Jessica: Good idea. Sammy, you wanna- (Jessica looks down at her lap as she finds Sammy curled up as he sleeps) Jessica: Awww.... Alex: Just be careful picking him up. (Jessica gently puts Sammy on the couch as he continues sleeping before getting up and joining Alex) Alex: You wanna head down to the beach when we're done? Jessica: Sure! (Alex and Jessica head into the bathrooms where Alex is seen inspecting his hand) Alex: I'm never gonna understand how one Targhul can produce this much slime. Jessica: I mean, the kid's cute but boy does he make a mess! Alex: I know right? (Alex washes off his hand as Jessica wipes the slime from her neck) Jessica: I think you may need to help him curve that blood appetite. Alex: Trust me, I'm way ahead of you on that one. Jessica: Well, now that that's done we can- (Jessica turns to leave when she accidentally runs into Alex who is seen turned toward her. She stumbles back before she starts to touch Alex's stomach confused, causing him to blush) Jessica: Umm, Alex? Alex: Uhhh...Y-Yeah? Jessica: Since when have you been working out? Alex: I uhhh.... Jessica: Don't take it in the wrong way, I was just saying that I can feel a bit of a six pack growing in) (Alex is seen stunned before he stumbles back) Jessica: Whoa, are you okay? Alex: Umm, yeah! I think I just slipped on some water was all! Jessica: Well, I'll meet you out back! (Jessica heads out of the bathroom as Alex stands blushing as he quickly lifts up his shirt and looks down) Alex: How the hell did I not notice this?! (Alex lets go of his shirt as it falls back down) Alex: Okay, let's go Alex. It's just the two of you with everyone else! On the beach. Together. As friends. Just...friends. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts